We propose to develop a stereospecific synthesis of the rare 1,10-seco-eudesmanolide, eriolangin, a highly oxygenated sesquiterpene lactone which shows significant in vivo activity against leukemia. Further, we propose to develop a general and stereospecific approach to the perhydroazulenone sesquiterpene systems, confertin, damsin, and helenalin.